elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Weapons (Online)
The weapons featured in are very diverse. They range from swords and maces to axes, bows, and daggers. They are essential tools of survival in Online, and can be bought, looted, forged, or received as a reward. Weapons can be upgraded with the right material. Players have the ability to weapon swap once they reach level 15, and receive an additional slot-bar for that Weapon. The following is a complete list of weapon types in . Weapon types There are several types of weapons that players may receive from Crafting, Questing or as monster loot. These include: One-Handed One handed weapons can be wielded with a shield or another one handed weapon to access 2 skill lines; One Hand and Shield and Dual Wield Daggers Daggers, with the Twin Blade and Blunt skill, increases the chance of successfully landing a Critical Strike on an enemy. *Iron Dagger *Steel Dagger *Orichalc Dagger *Dwarven Dagger *Ebon Dagger *Calcinium Dagger *Galatite Dagger *Quicksilver Dagger *Voidsteel Dagger *Rubedite Dagger Unique daggers *Dusant's Antique Dagger *Bloodthorn Dagger of the Trainee *Inducer's Scalpel *Burnished Knife *Cursed Fang of Sithis *Mota Fang *Ruzozuzalpamaz's Charged Barb *Snapjaw's Tooth of the Veiled Heritance *The Laughing Blade Maces Maces, with the Twin Blade and Blunt skill, will deal bonus damage to heavily armored enemies *Iron Mace *Steel Mace *Orichalc Mace *Dwarven Mace *Ebon Mace *Calcinium Mace *Galatite Mace *Quicksilver Mace *Voidsteel Mace *Rubedite Mace Unique maces *Flamecrest Hammer *Guardian's Hammer *Hlaalu's Protection *Kingsguard Hammer *Ratsplatter *Rebellion Mace Swords Sword, with the Twin Blade and Blunt skill, will deal additional damage. *Iron Sword *Steel Sword *Orichalc Sword *Dwarven Sword *Ebon Sword *Calcinium Sword *Galatite Sword *Quicksilver Sword *Voidsteel Sword *Rubedite Sword Unique swords *Jakarn's Machete *Snapjaw's Tooth of the Veiled Heritance *Trueflame *Captain Rosalind's Blade *Hopesfire *Naryu's Spare Blade *Prismatic Longsword *Scimitar of Suffering War Axes Axes, with the Twin Blade and Blunt skill, will have a chance to affect the target with bleed. *Iron Axe *Steel Axe *Orichalc Axe *Dwarven Axe *Ebon Axe *Calcinium Axe *Galatite Axe *Quicksilver Axe *Voidsteel Axe *Rubedite Axe Unique waraxes *Garnikh's Bite *Rhorlak's War Axe *Rootsplitter *Sailor's Hatchet *Sir Hughes' Axe *Werewolf Slayer Two-Handed Battleaxes Battleaxes, with the Heavy Weapons skill, will give the chance to inflict bleed to the target. *Iron Battleaxe *Steel Battleaxe *Orichalc Battleaxe *Dwarven Battleaxe *Ebon Battleaxe *Calcinium Battleaxe *Galatite Battleaxe *Quicksilver Battleaxe *Voidsteel Battleaxe *Rubedite Battleaxe Unique battleaxes *Lion Guard's Pride *Tazgol's Ancestral Axe *Ashlander's Rebuke *Defender of the Valenheart *Lion Guard's Pride Greatswords Greatswords, with the Heavy Weapons skill, will deal additional damage. *Iron Greatsword *Steel Greatsword *Orichalc Greatsword *Dwarven Greatsword *Ebon Greatsword *Calcinium Greatsword *Galatite Greatsword *Quicksilver Greatsword *Voidsteel Greatsword *Rubedite Greatsword Unique greatswords *Ashenblade *Collector's Coinblade *King's Justice *Prismatic Greatblade *Sargasso's Curse Mauls Mauls, with the Heavy Weapons skill, will ignore a percentage of a targets armor. *Iron Maul *Steel Maul *Orichalc Maul *Dwarven Maul *Ebon Maul *Calcinium Maul *Galatite Maul *Quicksilver Maul *Voidsteel Maul *Rubetite Maul Unique mauls *Crosswych Mining Maul *Scampcrusher Staves Lightning Staff Lightning staves, with the Tri-Focus skill, will deal damage to nearby enemies with a fully charged heavy attack. *Maple Lightning Staff **Maple Lightning Staff of Shock *Oak Lightning Staff *Beech Lightning Staff *Hickory Lightning Staff *Yew Lightning Staff *Birch Lightning Staff *Ash Lightning Staff *Mahogany Lightning Staff *Nightwood Lightning Staff *Ruby Ash Lightning Staff Unique lightning staves *Dungeon-Delving Staff *Lion Guard Battle Staff Frost Staves Ice staves, with the Tri-Focus skill, will grant a damage shield that absorbs damage with a fully charge heavy attack. *Maple Ice Staff *Oak Ice Staff *Beech Ice Staff *Hickory Ice Staff *Yew Ice Staff *Birch Ice Staff *Ash Ice Staff *Mahogany Ice Staff *Nightwood Ice Staff *Ruby Ash Ice Staff Unique frost staves *Spellbreaker's Staff *Earth-Shaker Staff Flame Staves Fire staves, with the Tri-Focus skill, will deal additional damage with a fully charged heavy attack. *Maple Inferno Staff *Oak Inferno Staff *Beech Inferno Staff *Hickory Inferno Staff *Yew Inferno Staff *Birch Inferno Staff *Ash Inferno Staff *Mahogany Inferno Staff *Nightwood Inferno Staff *Ruby Ash Inferno Staff Unique flame staves *Wyrd Branch *Galerion's Spare Staff *Prismatic Flamestaff *Traitor's Flame Restoration Staves Restoration staves bears little difference between destruction staves other than using another skill tree. Skills will mainly focus on healing you and allies. *Maple Restoration Staff *Oak Restoration Staff *Beech Restoration Staff *Hickory Restoration Staff *Yew Restoration Staff *Birch Restoration Staff *Ash Restoration Staff *Mahogany Restoration Staff *Ruby Ash Restoration Staff Unique Restoration staves *Neramo's Staff *Gabrielle's Staff of Healing *Plaguetender's Staff *The Emperor's Blessing Archery Bows *Maple Bow **Maple Bow of Frost *Oak Bow **Oak Bow of Fire *Beech Bow *Hickory Bow *Yew Bow *Birch Bow *Ash Bow *Mahogany Bow *Nightwood Bow *Ruby Ash Bow Unique bows *Brackenleaf's Bough *Hunting Bow *King Deleyn's Longbow *Mourning Bow *Seamount Bow *Sentinel's Lash *Master Tracker's Bow es:Armas (Online) fr:Armes (Online) ja:武器 (Online) Category:Online: Weapons Category:Online: Lists Category:Online: Articles with excessive redlinks